


Dog Gone

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin embarks on a mission to find the owner of a lost dog she comes across. But is all as it seems?





	Dog Gone

Tobin set her book down and looked down at the sidewalk. Sitting there next to her was a dog.

Tobin stared at the dog, who grinned back up at her. She looked up and down the street, trying to see if anyone was looking for a dog, however, there didn’t seem to be anyone. She returned her attention to the dog at her feet, scratching it's head.

“So, broke free of the leash, eh?” Tobin asked. 

“No pets on the patio,” a waitress said, putting Tobin’s food down in front of her, “even for you.”

“She’s…. he’s?... not mine,” Tobin said, giving the pup a scratch. 

“Well, they seem to have taken a liking to you.” The waitress patted the dog on the top of its head. “Just make sure it follows you out of the patio, deal?”

“Deal.” Tobin smiled. “Hear that bud, you get to leave with me, so I can keep coming back to my favorite place.” 

“Well, that is, unless that is the pup’s owner is that woman over there.” The waitress nodded toward a woman across the road, looking around frantically. 

“Could be.” Tobin smiled, taking the dog’s collar and leading them across the road to the woman. “Lose something? Or really, someone?” Tobin asked and the woman turned around. 

“Morena! There you are.” The woman smiled and hugged the dog, reattaching the leash. She stood back up and smiled at Tobin. “Thank you, she snapped her other leash.” 

“Well, at least you were prepared and had a backup.”.

“Unfortunately, she’s done this before. Thanks for stopping her by the way.” The woman stood up, dusting her jeans off before extending a hand “I’m Christen.”

“Tobin,” she said, clasping her hand, “and, technically, I didn’t stop her. She decided to sit by my feet as I waited for lunch.” Tobin patted the dog’s head.

“That’s a bit odd... Morena doesn’t really like people she doesn’t know.” 

“Well, guess she knows when someone is a really good person.” 

“They do say they can smell that kind of thing,” Christen chuckled. “Though I’m not so convinced about that yet.”

“How about I take you out to dinner this week sometime, so I can prove it to you?” Tobin asked. 

Christen gave a small nod and a chuckle. “I wouldn’t mind that.” 

“Say Friday? Seven?” 

“Make it Saturday, and eight. Dress nice, I have a place in mind.” Christen grinned patting Tobin’s shoulder as she walked by.

“How can I get a hold of you?” Tobin called after. 

Christen just smiled back at her. “You got the date Tobs. Remember, we’re having stir fry for dinner so you need to pick up chicken on your way home.” 

Tobin nodded and headed back to her table at the restaurant. 

“You and your wife are disgustingly cute,” the waitress said, setting the bill down on the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing, let me know what you guys think.


End file.
